


The Rota Adventure

by Stiri



Series: The Adventure Before... [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ash, Aura User Ash, Cute Ash, M/M, OP Pokemon, Smart ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: This time Ash goes to Rota with his mother. She wanted Ash to become a proper Aura User, and since Rota was known to harbor Aura User, she took Ash with her when she had some business there. In Rota Ash meet another friend, and get another Family member.





	The Rota Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an M/M story and Ash might get more partners as he grows, but that will be far away in the future. While the Males he meets can think he is adorable, they are still gentlemen and will not be doing indecent things while he is young.
> 
> So if you don't like it..., what are you doing reading these stories?
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ashura Redrick Ketchum – Age 8.

Northern Kanto, Rota.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash was happily bouncing around packing for another trip to a place he had never been too. His mother, Delia had once again decided to take him and his two Pokémon away to a new place because he had just turned eight.

Speaking of them, Ash looked around and saw that they weren't in his room and he giggled. They were probably messing with his mothers' kitchen then. He was right, a moment later he heard his mother scold his two Pokémon to not to raid the fridge of their food. After all, human food was not good for them. The last year since he had met Morty and Falkner, he had trained with his two Pokémon like never before, since he had gotten tips from them how to train them in different ways. 

Ash has been delighted when Dratini had chosen to evolve at the same time as Ralts. Dratini was now an elegant Dragonair and Ralts was now a pretty Kirlia. As a gift upon Kirlias evolution, he had gifted him with an Everstone. After all, Ash wanted to give him the choice to evolve to Gardevoir at his own pace. Dragonair and Kirlia and have gotten used and comfortable in their new forms when Ash had demanded they train and adjust in them. After all, evolution was nothing to sneeze at. 

So when Ash had turned eight years old, Delia had wanted to show Ash where the origin of Aura came from, so she had chosen to take him to see the annual festival of the yearly Aura Guardian. Unfortunately, he was not old enough to participate in the Pokémon tournament, but he was as eager to see it anyway. 

This time of year Delia had also explained that the Cameran Palace was open for the public to visit, so he was very eager to go and see it. He and both of his Pokémon. Delia also had deemed him mature enough to handle if some of those people had Aura, wanted to battle him. It was known in the circle of Aura Guardians, that's how you showed who was the best one. Delia had been so proud of Ash lately. Since he had awoken his Aura, he had trained non-stop with his Pokémon and she was very confident that those in Rota would be amazed by his skill in battle. Delia, while no longer being an active Guardian, could still teach her son, but since he had surpassed her in what she could teach her, he had trained with Pokémon. Not that he minded that, it gave him an excuse to bond even more with different Pokémon. 

Ash had shown that he was able to adapt very fast to use Aura. Because it came naturally to him to use it. No matter the situation. He used it unconsciously when he was spending time with Pokémon. Engulfing them in his protective Aura and showing he would go to the end of the world to protect them, making all the different Pokémon out there respect him even more. Because they all saw the different Markings he had gotten from the respective Legendary Pokémon that roamed the Region. After all, he was the Chosen One, and that was a Title Ash had taken to heart. He would do anything to have Pokémon rely their problems on him. He hated how sad and afraid somewhere, and he wanted to help them all in his own way. 

“Ash! Are you done packing?” Delia called out and Ash giggled and pushed down his last pair of short in the bag. 

“Yeah! Now I am!” he called back and quickly closed it and hurried downstairs with a big smile.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Delia went and did her own thing, as usual, she trusted her darling boy to take care of himself, after all, he had proven to her he could after all. Besides, he had Kirlia and Dragonair with him. They would help him if something were to happen, after all, they were loyal to only him. 

Ash got many looks when he wandered around the place and took pictures of many different things. The tournament wouldn't be staring until a few days later. His mother had wanted to arrive early due to some business, not that he complained. Kirlia was wandering in front of him, looking at everything that he thought looked interesting. Dragonair was wrapped in a protective manner around his shoulders, not that he complained. He liked having him there. Ash actually ignored all the looks he got from the different Lucarios that wandered around the street. Some gave a small bow towards him, making him blush because it got the attention from people around them. 

So Ash wandered around town and took in everything he laid eyes on and snapped pictures when he felt like it. 

Ash shone up like the sun, his Aura likewise when he saw a stand. A stand that was filled with different Poké Dolls. He bounced over and giggled and picked up a Doll that looked like Mew. It was a small one like Ralts had been before. He giggled and hugged it and looked at the woman behind the stand with big eyes. 

“How much is it” he asked with a big smile and she smiled back and nodded at his choice. 

“It will be 1,000P, but it's on a discount today if you chose Mew, you get to chose another one for free,” she said with a smiled and Ash smiled brightly back and looked them over and his eyes got stuck on a fluffy Altaria. The woman saw what Doll he was looking at and nodded in approval. 

“Nice choice young man, but I believe that Doll is a bit too big for you to carry around all day,” she said with a smile and Ash nodded and plucked a card from his pocket. His mum had told him to show the card to those people he wanted to send home some items. 

“Could you send it to this address?” he whispered and held it out and she took the card and looked at it with amusement but gasped when she saw the name and he giggled and made a 'quiet' signal and she giggled and nodded. 

“I will, no problem little one, say hello to your mother,” she said and gave him a small bow and he blushed and nodded. Ash gave her the money for the two Dolls and hugged Mew close to him. His actions caught the attention of people who cooed at how cute he was being. 

Ash continued to wander off to look at the different scenery. It was a beautiful place and he found it peaceful. That and the Aura that flowed in the place was calm and soothing. Kirlia was very fascinated with his new Doll and Ash giggled when he hugged the Doll. Dragonair nuzzled it. Both Pokémon were very into the different Dolls Ash had collected and liked to play with them. 

Ash wandered off and he had no idea where he was. It was a beautiful garden with a big fountain. Dragonair and Kirlia were happily started to splashing around in the fountain and Ash giggled and snapped a few pictures of them playing, and snapped another few pictures at the beautiful garden they were in. 

Ash decided to sit down under a big Cheri Tree and take a nap. After all, the weather was nice and he had nothing else to do.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash woke up again later on when Kirlia poked him. He blinked his tired eyes down at the Pokémon that was in his lap. Ash yawned and but froze. In front of him was a man and a Lucario. Ash tilted his head and looked at the man with big curious eyes. 

The Lucario stepped closer, but Ash stayed where he was and felt the Aura of Lucario wash over him. He giggled and let his own Aura wash over both of them. Making them freeze. 

“Who are you?” he asked and hugged his Mew Doll close. Dragonair curled around Ash in a protective manner, looking at the intruders with distrust. Kirlia planted himself in Ash's lap and looked at them with narrowing eyes. 

All three could feel that the two of them were very powerful. 

“My name is Riley, this is my partner, Lucario,” he said with a kind smile and Ash smiled back. 

“My name is Ashura, but everyone calls me Ash, this is my two best friends, Dragonair and Kirlia,” he said with a big smile and looked at Lucario with big eyes. It was then his eyes flashed blue. Making both Riley and Lucario taken back. 

“Ash, do you know what Aura is?” Riley said with a kind smile and sat down next to him on the ground and Lucario sat next to his master. 

“Of course, Aura has been in my family for generations now, why do you think my name is Ashura, my Aura comes from my mothers' side and she chose my name,” he giggled and Riley gave an amusing nod. 

“I can feel that you have an amazing control over it,” he said and Ash nodded eagerly. 

“I have trained my Aura since I was six, I'm Eight years old now,” he said proudly and Riley nodded with a proud look. 

“Very good, but can I ask you how you unlocked it? Usually, kids like you won't be able to unlock your Aura until you are at the age of ten or older,” he said and Ash smiled and looked around. Lucario looked very intrigued and Riley noticed it. 

“Can you keep a secret, Mr. Riley?” he asked and looked up at the older male and Riley nodded with a kind smile. Dragonair nuzzled his hair and Ash giggled. It tickled. 

“I awoke as an Aura user when I visited the Orange Islands when I was six. The Legendary Pokémon Lugia awoke my Aura, he said I was their Chosen One,” he said with a whisperer and Lucario gasped and gave a respectful bow towards him. Riley just looked confused over Lucarios reaction. 

“The Chosen One?” he asked and Ash nodded. Ash could see that the tile had no meaning to the older male and Ash giggled. He had felt him since he sat down for a nap but decided to wait until he would come and greet him himself. 

“The Chosen One is a title given to the ultimate Protector by the Legendary Pokémon's that rule this world. But I think Mew might be able to tell you more,” Ash said with a giggle and leaned closer to Riley. Riley really felt safe to be around. Having read his Aura, Lucario puffed out in pride that the Chosen One felt safe with his own Master. 

“Mew?” he asked and Ash giggled and another giggle was heard. One that was not his own. Out of nowhere Mew materialized and nuzzled Ash who nuzzled back. 

“ _You found me!_ ” he giggled and pulled on his bangs and Ash laughed and nodded. 

“You didn't hide very well though, I could feel you as soon as I stepped a foot in the garden,” Ash giggled and Mew pouted. 

“ _So unfair! And I wanted to surprise you,_ ” he said and pouted and Ash just put his Doll down and took the real Mew from the air, where he was floating in front of him and hugged him close. Mew started purring and giggled when Ash played with the tuft of hair on its head. 

Riley watched them interact with big eyes and Lucario gave a bow towards Mew. 

“Ash, that's Mew,” he said with big eyes and Ash nodded with a smile. 

“I know, Mew here wanted to see me as soon as I came to Rota,” he said with a smile and nuzzled Mew who did not protest of the affectionate hug their Chosen One gave him. The tiny human was just too cute not to let him hug them. 

“ _Our Chosen will always bee able to feel our Aura!_ ” Mew said with a giggle and Riley looked confused. 

“There is that title again. What is the Chosen One?” he asked and Mew giggled. 

“ _Riley Gen, you as an Aura should know what that is, but it seems like the information has been lost through time. I will tell you what Ash is to us, and by us, I mean all the Pokémon of this world. The Chosen One is a title given to one human all the Legendary Pokémon deems worthy. A pure human that loves us all and want to protect us. Ash was chosen by the leader, Arceus,_ ” Mew giggled and Riley gasped. 

“Arceus?! Who...What?!” he gasped and Ash giggled and let his Aura flow, reaching for Riley. Ash decided to show Riley his memories through Aura. 

Riley looked through the memories Ash showed him and it was truly amazing that the tiny child had managed to gain the respect of the different Legendary Pokémon's. 

Riley sat there pondering over the enigma that Ash was. He looked at Ash who was running around in the garden playing tag with Mew of all Pokémon. 

He smiled when he saw that Mew seemed to enjoy playing with the child. Riley couldn't help but think that Ash was very small and cute. And considering that his two Pokémon were very protective of him, and it seemed like Mew would be too, he couldn't blame them. Ash was very small for his age, and he wondered if he was taken good care of. A Dragonair, he was impressed. He had never thought a normal person, a kid at that, managed to take as good care of one. He could see it. Dragonair adored Ash, and Ash in return loved Dragonair. 

He looked at his Lucario and saw that he looked at Ash with admiration and awe. He smiled. If Ash could get Lucario to show that kind of emotions, then it must mean the words spoken by Mew. He wondered how advanced Ash was in the art of Aura. 

“Ash, how advanced are you in the use of Aura?” Riley asked with a kind smile and Ash bounced over with a giggle when Mew decided to place himself on the kids head. It wasn't Ash that answered him, in fact, it was Mew that did. 

“ _Chosen One is very advanced. He had trained diligently every day since he awoken as an Aura user. In fact, he is a lot stronger than most adults in this town that are Knighted by Miss. Queen,_ ” Mew said with a giggle and Ash smiled and took his camera. He snapped a picture of himself and Mew who decided to nuzzle his cheek. Riley looked a bit stunned by the action but Ash smiled. 

“I love taking pictures. I'm making memories of all the travels I have before I turn thirteen and I can go alone. I do love that mum love to travel too. I get to see so much more before turning thirteen!” he said with an excited voice and Riley nodded. He had heard how many kids had been disappointed when the League had decided that you needed to be thirteen before heading out to be a real trainer. He and many adults approved that rule. 

“Here! Lets take a picture together!” he said with a big smile and Riley just gave him a look, but Ash giggled and placed himself in the older man's lap, Dragonair curled around them, Kirlia in his lap with Mew and Ash leaned against Rileys chest with a giggle and snapped a picture before the man could protest. Mew and Ash giggled at his expression. 

“What?” he said to nothing particularly. 

“Well, as Mew said, I like to think that I'm pretty advanced in Aura use, but I love to have someone else to spar against than just Dragonair and Kirlia. While they are good, I need someone else to help me further my training,” Ash said with a cute smile towards him and Riley nodded. 

“Why don't we spar, and you can show me how far you are in the training,” he said and Ash nodded and jumped up from his lap and Ash frowned. He liked sitting there. It felt warm and safe in his arms. Mew giggled. Having heard what he had thought about Riley. 

“ _That will be good training Chosen, Riley is the highest ranking Knight of Miss. Queen!_ ” he said with eager voice and flew around Ash with excitement. 

“Really?” Ash said and looked at Riley with big eyes and Riley nodded with a blush. Not understanding why he was so affected by Ash. Sure, many looked at him, but their looks never held anything but admiration for the Queens Knight. He had learned early that many wanted to use him to get closer to the Queen in Rota, so he had never looked at anyone. Because he didn't want to give them any reason to think he liked them. 

But Ash didn't seem to like him because he was the Queens Knight. He didn't even know him. But still was so comfortable. He wanted to get to know Ash more. If what Mew said was true, Ash would be a good Aura Guardian when he became older. 

“So you will really want to help me?” he asked with a small voice and suddenly looked shy and Riley tilted his head in wonder. Wondering where this shy attitude came from. 

“Of course, anyone with such bright Aura I want to help grow,” he said and patted his head, making Ash blush and nod. 

“Why the sudden shyness?” he asked and Ash blushed and suddenly looked ashamed. 

“It's just, I never had a friend before, kids at home don't like me,” he said with a sad smile and Riley frowned. That couldn't be true, right. He looked at Dragonair and Kirlia and they both nodded at what their trainer said making Riley a bit angry. 

“Why? You're so nice Ash,” he said with a soft voice and Ash shook his head. 

“I don't know, but they never liked me. I think it because I like to study and most adult around me is so happy I like to learn new stuff. A girl in my hometown like to tease me I'm a teachers' pet. She said that no one wants to be friends with someone like me. She started telling stuff about me, lies, to the other kids. They believed her, and now no one wants to be my friend,” he said with a sad smile and Riley frowned. 

“Well, I can be your friend,” he said and Ash nodded and Riley couldn't help but give him a hug. Ash must have been lonely, that's why he was so eager to make memories. 

“I'm really happy,” he mumbled against his stomach because that's how far Ash reached him and Riley patted his head. 

“I'm glad I can make you happy Ash, and besides, Mew would hurt me before I should hurt you,” he said with a grin and Ash giggled, making Mew giggle. 

“Well then, shall we begin,” Riley said with a smile and Ash nodded and bounced a bit away from him and took a defensive position. Making Riley copy him. Riley eyes Ash and nodded. He had a good stance and Riley started going easy on Ash with the different Attacks, but when he saw that Ash was protecting himself very good, and never broke a sweat, he upped his attacks. 

Riley and Lucario looked at Ash with shock and amazement. Ash was a natural. He managed to deflect, avoid and attack with ease. Mew looked on with pride when the Chosen could stand his ground against Rotas finest Knight. Riley realized he couldn't teach Ash much, as he had already mastered the basic and was soon into the much more advanced training. Meaning that Ash had done an amazing job of training himself. Riley gasped and fell back and realized he couldn't break through Ash's defense without taking damage. 

Riley gave him a big smile. Lucario looked at the child with big amazed eyes. 

“Ash, it really isn't much I can teach you, you have done a great job training yourself,” Riley said and took a deep breath. 

“Really?!” Ash said with an eager voice. 

“Yes, you should sign up in the Aura Tournament, it has no age restriction. The Tournament is where the Adults that have their Trainees sign up to show how far they have gotten with their training. You will do good in it, in fact, I think that you will win it in your current state. After all, as the Queens Knight, I oversee most training with Aura users,” he said and sat down and Ash bounced over. Not even tired. Ash giggled and sat down in his lap again and Riley smiled.

“Really? Because I have never heard of it,” he said with a cute confused look on his face and Riley nodded. 

“Yes, you see, the only reason you don't know is that only those that are under Aura training get to know about it. But since no one knew that you could use Aura, well, they would have fought over who would be able to train you. Ash, you have a bright and wonderful and powerful Aura, making you very much desired to have as a Trainee. But as not even I can teach you much more in Aura use, you have no need to have a Master,” Riley said and patted his head and Ash giggled. 

“Don't take offense, but I don't think I would have wanted a Master, I learn by being by myself, I learn to correct my mistake by re-doing it until I myself understand why it went wrong,” Ash said with a small smile and Riley nodded. Understanding this concept, considering he himself was like that. He never took on students because he would have not given them much attention, because his personality would have neglected that said student. The Queen had agreed that he didn't need a student. He Ash would had fitted to become his student, considering how independent Ash seemed to be in his studies. 

“I understand Ash, considering I myself was just like you, I rather train myself and be alone in my training and not be disturbed by someone that was to be older and be my Master,” he said with a smile and Ash nodded and snuggled closer to him. 

“Do you think you can stay with me?” Ash asked with a shy look and big eyes and Riley made the mistake to look down and groaned. The Pokémon around them seemed amused by the groan. They had understood fast that Ash now had the older man wrapped around his fingers. 

“Of course I can, but I still need to be the judge in the Tournament, but I will put in word for you because you will need someone that have recommend you to join the Tournament,” he said and Ash nodded with a smile. 

“Thank you, I won't disappoint you!” he said with a big smile and Riley nodded and they both fell silent, just basking in each other's Aura. The Pokémon laid down around them, basking in their Trainers Aura too. Making it a relaxing time.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Since that day, Ash and Riley had never left each other's side. Ash had introduced Riley to his mother who had squealed like a little girl meeting their biggest idol when she had seen Riley. Riley had blushed when she had hugged him and prattled on and on about how nice it was that Ash finally had some human friends. Riley realized then that Ash actually literally meant it. That he never had any human friends, except the adults. But that didn't count. Everyone needed friends in their own age. 

The normal Pokémon Tournament came up and Ash was in the stands with his mother and his Pokémon watching Riley battle. It was amazing how powerful Riley was as Lucario's trainer. The Tournament was over quick because not many had wanted to participate, considering they knew Riley was to Battle, not that Ash could blame them, after having seen him battle with Lucario. 

After Riley had won his place at the Queen's side once more, it was time for the Aura Tournament. Those that didn't know about Aura was not to watch it. After all, it was to be a secret those that knew how to wield Aura. 

After the last battle that determined Riley as the best battler in Rota, he spoke to the Queen. The Queen had many Aura users around her, considering she was to watch the different battles take place. Riley had promised Delia he would house Ash until she came back. Delia had to make a few emergency errands with her restaurant. And as a boss, she couldn't just leave it alone, and Ash knew that and didn't blame his mother. So now Ash was to be housed at Riley's room in the Castle. But currently, Ash was outside once more and playing with Mew. That gave him a chance to tell the Queen that he would nominate Ash as a contestant in the Tournament. 

“So Sir Riley, it was something that you wanted to speak about?” the Queen asked and looked at her Knight. Many different Aura users were standing there. They all had been talking about their students and how they were coming along. 

“Yes my Queen,” he started but a man that had only hate towards Riley glared and rolled his eyes. The man had always wanted the place Riley had beside the Queen. But failed. His name is Travis. Riley had never actually done anything to warrant that anger towards him. 

“Probably some other useless information,” he snorted and Riley glared at him. For the first time, Riley actually became angry. Many of those in the throne room were startled by his anger. Riley was never angry, not even against his worst enemy. So they wondered what could have gotten him angry if he really took offense by that comment. 

“As you know, you have been wondering where Mew has been the few days, and you gave me the mission to look after it,” he said and Queen Ilene nodded and Travis and his student glared at him, but he ignored it. 

“Yes, did you find him?” she asked and looked reviled and Riley nodded. 

“Yes, I did indeed find him. He was playing in the public garden with a child no older than seven. He seemed to have been with the child since he arrived in Rota,” he said with a bow and Ilene nodded and looked fascinated, just like anyone else. 

It was a know fact that Mew never showed himself in front of anyone but the Queen. But the fact that he has been seemingly playing around with a child was amazing. 

“Who is this child? And what is so special about him?” she asked and Riley gave up a blinding smile. Making them stare at him. He looked proud and happy. Something they didn't expect. 

“Whatever! He is probably lying!” Travis said and his student Troy nodded in agreement. 

“My Queen, I would love for you to meet this child, but not yet. Mew said it was not time. And Mew also agreed, to nominate the child to the Tournament,” he said with a smile and all of them gasped. Riley never nominated people to participate in the Tournament. He never even took on students, so for him to want to nominate this child together with Mew, it was amazing. 

“You are nominating this child to the Tournament? Who is his trainer?” she asked and Riley shook his head. 

“That is something you have to ask Mew,” he said and she nodded, believing what he said. After all, if Mew withheld information, it must be important. 

“My Queen, you can't seriously take his word?” Travis said and she nodded. 

“Everyone with Aura is welcome to join the Tournament, especially since he will be nominated,” she said and put an end to that argument. She wanted to see this child that Mew has taken a liking too. Travis glared and Riley who ignored him. 

“My student will wipe the floor with the kid, don't go and pretend that he is not your responsibility when he loses,” he sneered and walked out of the room. That comment got many of them to whispered. They wondered if Riley really had found a talented kid, or that he just got lucky that Mew had taken an interest in the kid who might not even have Aura powers.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The next day Ash and Riley were standing in the entrance of the arena where the different battles would take place. Ash was pressed close to Riley and Riley didn't mind it, he just patted his little ones head with a smile. That morning Ash had asked Riley what to wear because he didn't want to embarrass the older male, but Riley had just smiled and hugged him and told him to wear whatever he wanted and felt comfortable in. 

Riley couldn't help but admire how cute his little one was where he was standing. Ash had explained that he felt comfortable in girl clothes, not that he minded. If it was what Ash wanted, he would allow it, after all, Delia had not cared enough more than to tell Ash how cute he looked. 

Ash had put on clothes he felt comfortable in, and Riley couldn't help but think him cute in those. 

His long hair was now up in a ponytail and a single braid in his bangs. The hairstyle is what many had named Steel Lily. Because usually it goes with the color Silver, but Ash still had black hair. Riley didn't doubt for one second when he got old enough, Delia would allow Ash to dye his hair however he wanted. He had a pair of Earrings in. Riley was proud and happy. Those earrings he had gotten Ash. It was a sought after. They were called Galaxy Earrings, and they fit him. As a top Ash had just dressed in a bandeau top, a black one, and outside on it, he had a trimmed T-Shirt that was all white but had a Luxury Ball decorated on it. As for bottoms, he had a pair of worn jeans shorts. Ash had told Riley he always had liked them, that's why they looked so old and worn. What had caught Riley's attention was that Ash didn't put on shoes on. He actually went without them. He just had a decorative chain around his ankle and it was bound together with the ring he had on the middle toe. It had a lovely pattern of snow crystals on top of his foot. Ash also had a pair of fingerless gloves on. 

Riley had shrugged. Whatever made him comfortable, he wasn't about to judge him, after all. Everyone had their own style. 

Riley patted his head and Ash giggled. Kirlia sat on his shoulders. Riley had explained that the contestants only get to have one Pokémon with them during the Tournament, and he had chosen Kirlia. He was small and very fast, while Dragonair was fast, he wasn't fast enough this time. 

They stood there in silence and waited on the announcement. Riley knew it would be many that talked and many would underestimate Ash, but he was proud to say that Ash was everything he wanted in a student of his, but he had promised to never take anyone one as a student. Not that Ash needed a Master to train under. He had done an amazing job training himself and his Pokémon. 

“ _Can Masters and those that have nominated people to step out now,_ ” a guy said in the system and Riley smiled. Ash giggled and bounced next to him. He was very eager to see how he would do in such Tournament. 

All three of them stepped out in the Arena and was met with cheers. Ash still had a hold of Riley, but he dragged his fingers through his hair in a calming motion. Lucario was on Ash other side and laid a paw on his head and patted him, making Ash giggle and Riley laugh. Lucario had really taken a shine to Ash. But after what Mew told him, he couldn't really blame him. 

Riley only had eyes on the announcer and listen to what he had to say and how it worked. So he ignored everyone around him except Ash. 

Queen Ilene watched Riley with interest when he stepped out. And behind him was the cutest child she had ever seen. The fact that this was the child that had caught Mews attention and Riley's was amazing. She watched how Riley patted the child on the head together with Lucario. She got big eyes when Lucario nuzzled the child's cheek. The species of Lucario never showed much affection, much less in public, but Riley's actually nuzzled the child in comfort. She was not the only one that reacted to that. 

Travis and his student Troy sneered at Ash, and Ash noticed, but ignored them in favor of hugging Lucario who didn't mind the hug. He was happy to have that kind of affection from the Chose One after all. 

It was then the announcement was heard and Ash would be up against a few students. One of them was Troy. Ash giggled. He was really eager to show them what he could do. Riley was just as eager as Ash. Considering Ash had managed to fully stop him and his Lucario when they both went full attack mode on him, he was just as eager to see him dominate the Tournament. 

“First Round is Ashura Ketchum, nominated by Riley Gen, against Dorian Steel, his Master Simon Deel!” the announcer said and Ash nodded at Riley who gave him a smile back. Lucario gave him a confident nod and Ash giggled. Kirlia had jumped down from his shoulders and was now standing next to him. 

“Hmp, you don't look much, are you sure you really should be here?” Dorian said and Ash smiled. 

“What's it to you?” he said with a smile and Dorian just frowned. 

“Do you really want to humiliate yourself and Master Gen like that?” he asked and Ash just raised his eyebrow, looking at him like he was stupid, making Dorian even angrier. It was silent in the Arena so the conversation was heard Riley just smiled and many frowned. Thinking just like Dorian. Riley had put much faith in that child in the arena, after all, those that get nominated represented the Master or the one that nominated them. 

“Hmmm,” Ash just said with a smile, making Dorian growl in anger. 

“You don't even have a Riolu or Lucario!” he growled and Ash giggled. 

“Of course not, I don't need one, if one wants to become my companion, then it's up to them,” Ash said with a giggle and Kirlia nodded in agreement. Dorian just glared. Many stared at the child and wondered who he was to say something like that. To not even have a Riolu or a Lucario and participate in the Tournament, was a bold move. What was Riley thinking? Many shook their head. The child would obviously be destroyed and Riley would be so ashamed of having put his faith in the child. 

“Begin!” the announcer called. Ash just smiled and Kirlia giggled. Dorian glared at them and rushed forward to attack Ash. His Riolu did the same thing with Kirlia. Kirlia on the other hand easily put up a barrier between them with his Psychic power. Riolu hit the barrier with a strong punch, but Kirlia never even wavered. It looked like he wasn't even bothered with the strength behind the punch. Making some of the people look at Kirlia with surprise. Dorian and his Riolu was not a joke in power. 

Ash just giggled and put up a barrier of Aura himself and Dorian slammed against it. He groaned and glared at Ash who just giggled. Many were surprised that Ash had actually managed to block him successfully, considering that most would have at least glided back a bit from the force, but Ash has stayed in the same position the whole time. 

Dorian grew angry together with his Riolu. They fired off their Aura to try to penetrate the barrier Ash and Kirlia had around them. Ash just giggled when it failed and Kirlia nodded. The power was amazing, but not enough to break the barrier. After all, Kirlia had stronger attacks against his barrier. 

“Okay Kirlia, let us show them why they will never win,” Ash said and Kirlia nodded and disappeared into the shadows. Many eyes went wide when they saw Kirlia disappeared into his own shadow. 

“Where did it go?!” Dorian yelled and Riolu looked around but Ash giggled. 

“I admit, that Bullet Punch was pretty good, but not good enough,” Ash said with a smile. 

It went silent when Ash took off from his place and gracefully ran towards Dorian. Ash leaped a bit up in the air and decided to give Dorian a kick. Dorian tried to block it, with his full power Aura shield, but to no avail. Ash broke through it with raw power and sent Dorian flying. He skidded on the ground towards the wall of the Arena, but Ash was not done. He took off once again, this time with even more speed and he was now behind Dorian once more and gave him another kick. This time Dorian didn't even have time to protect himself. So he took full damage and never rose from his place on the ground. Ash giggled and turned towards Riolu and saw that he still needed to find Kirlia who was just toying with him. 

“Kirlia, finish it,” Ash called it and Kirlia showed up, showing that he was just as fast as its trainer. They didn't even see Kirlia move. His eyes glowed and lifted Riolu up with his Psychic. Riolu tried to get free but failed. Kirlia giggled and slammed Riolu against the wall and floor until he had fainted. 

The Arena was silent. They stared at Ash and Kirlia who giggled and bounced towards Riley who smiled and patted his head in pride. They couldn't believe that that tiny child had dominated one of the strongest students in Rota. They now realized that Riley really had picked right. 

Travis and Troy were seething. They thought the child would have lost the match, but no, he had won and with ease too. That made them both worried and angry.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash and Kirlia breezed through their battles with ease and everyone finally got to see that Riley had not been joking when he had said that the child was strong. Queen Ilene was eager to talk to the child. She had a feeling he was hiding more underneath that cute facade. 

The finals had arrived and it was Ash against Troy. Troy was standing there glaring at him, but Ash still just smiled at him. He had noticed how Troy and his Master had been glaring at him and Riley for a while, but both had ignored it. Kirlia was glaring at the Lucario Troy had. It would be the first one that they would be fighting. Riley's didn't count after all. 

“Let the battle begin!” he called and Troy snorted. 

“What battle, I'm going to destroy you,” he laughed and Ash just shook his head in disappointment. While he had found many strong opponents in this tournament, he still thought they lacked in certain areas. This one was arrogant and though he had much power over Ash. Ash could feel his Aura strength, but it still lacked in comparison to his own. 

“Lucario! Finish that pathetic Pokémon! Dragon Pulse!” he yelled and Ash snorted and Kirlia did not look impressed. Kirlia let the Dragon Pulse hit him, but it washed over him like nothing. Making some gasp. Ash shook his head. 

“Don't you know?” Ash said with a frown and Troy glared. Riley just smiled and Travis glared. 

“Know what?!” he yelled and glared at Lucario that just looked surprised as many felt. No one had been left standing after his Dragon Pulse before. 

“Kirlia is a Psychic and Fairy type, his Fairy typing makes him immune to Dragon-type attacks, I thought you knew,” Ash said with a frown and he was a bit disappointed at the lack of knowledge. 

“What?!” Troy yelled and glared even more. 

“Whatever, not my problem with your lack of knowledge, Kirlia lets go,” he said and to everyone surprise, both of them disappeared. But not for long. Kirlia teleported and hit Lucario with his strongest Fire Punch and Lucario took heavy damage from it. But Lucario growled and fired off an Aura Sphere but Kirlia just kept dodging it with his amazing speed. Many were surprised. It looked like those two were a lot more powerful than they let on. Kirlia continued to doge Lucario attempts to hit him, but he just dismissed most attacks like they were nothing. 

Then Kirlia did something that surprised many. Kirlia let loose a Magical Leaf attack, took control of it with his Psychic power and then touched them with a Fire Punch, making the Attack glow with the power of the Grass, Psychic and Firepower. Kirlia let it surround Lucario and to no avail, Lucario couldn't dodge any of it, because it was circling him. If he couldn't cancel the attack he would take major damage. Lucario seemed to realize that he would not win this Battle and let Kirlia finish the Battle from their end. 

Kirlia nodded with respect and finished Lucario with his attack and Lucario fainted. 

Kirlia looked over to his Trainer and saw that he was just toying with his opponents. He knew that his Trainer had been a bit disappointed in the battles they have had, not that he could blame him. They weren't much of a challenge. 

Ash frowned when Troy went to attack him. His attack, while powerful, it still wouldn't be enough to take him out. Troy, Riley had explained, was the strongest student out of all the Aura students. Ash decided to not take him out right at the moment. He wanted to see how he was going to fair against him. If his lack of power said anything, he needed more lessons to balance his attacks out together with his defense. Ash saw many flaws in his stance but decided to stay silent. 

Ash nodded and blocked another of his attempts to hit him. But this time, Ash just decided to block with his own strength. Not Aura was used and Troy was surprised. Ash nodded with a giggle. 

“Well, I might not need to use Aura at all in this fight, not that I needed to anyway,” Ash said with a giggled and Troy frowned. Ash sighed and took up his attacking stance and started to hit and kick Troy like no tomorrow. Troy tried to block every attack but failed. The speed Ash had was too much for him. So with a final kick, Ash sent Troy into the wall. Troy, too exhausted and into much pain didn't get up from the ground. 

Many were shocked. Riley's nominated person won. And it looked like he was a lot stronger than just what he had shown. Queen Ilene was intrigued. That child was special, she could feel it. 

The Tournament ended swiftly and Ash giggled and hugged Riley who laughed.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Riley and Ash were on their way to the Castle. The Queen had wanted to meet them and Riley had agreed. Ash bounced next to him and looked around with big eyes and took everything in. Kirlia was at the Pokémon Centre, healing, not that he needed it. But Ash wanted to be on the safe side, and Riley agreed. 

Riley led Ash through the big doors that were led to the throne room. In there were many people. All of them wanted a closer look at Ash, not that Riley couldn't blame them. Ash was very intriguing. 

Queen Ilene was sitting there and looked at Ash with interest in her eyes. Ash just smiled and gave a small bow. But he came further down to the ground when he felt a jump on the back of his head and h giggled. It was Mew that decided to jump on him. 

“Mew! Stop!” he giggled and Mew giggled back and floated in front of him and nuzzled his cheek and Ash let him. All of them watched the interaction with big eyes. Mew really was with the kid. They wouldn't have believed it if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes. Riley laughed at Mew and how he played with Ash. 

“ _Hello! I saw you in the Arena, you did really good!_ ” Mew said and Ash gave him a small bow. 

“Thank you!” 

“ _But, I think you need more of a challenge,_ ” Mew giggled and Ash giggled back and nodded. 

All of them had big eyes. No one had heard Mew talk before. Not even the Queen. So that fact that Mew spoke with the child was a big deal. 

“Lord Mew, may I ask what's so special with the child?” Queen Ilene said and Mew place himself on Ash's head who giggled. 

“ _He is our Chosen,_ ” he said with a giggle and Ash nodded with a smile. 

“Chosen? What does that mean?” another guard asked and looked at Ash with interest. 

“ _He is our protector, the one that will save us from the darkness that is to come and consume us,_ ” he said and Ash frowned and plucked Mew down from his head and hugged the tiny Pokémon. 

“Protector? Who did he have as a trainer?” Ilene asked and Mew giggled. 

“ _Chosen never have had a trainer, if you don't count Master Lugia and Master Ho-Oh!_ ” he giggled and Ash snorted and nuzzled the pink Pokémon on his head. They gasped and wondered what was going on. 

“What does all this mean?!” another yelled. The kid was special, that they all knew, but if Mew said that he also had met Lugia and Ho-Oh. He was more special than they thought. 

“ _Chosen here is the only one that will be able to command us in battle if he so wishes, besides. Lugia and Ho-Oh have gifted Chosen with their own gifts,_ ” Mew said and pointed toward the chains he had on each hip. They all stared at them and realized it was true. On a chain on his left hip was the Silver Wing, and the Tidal Bell, and on his right hip was the Rainbow Wing together with the Clear Bell. No mistaking it. 

“Ash has never had anyone train him. In fact. When I met him, we had a spar, I couldn't break his defense, Lucario also failed to break Kirlias defense barrier,” Riley said with a smile and all of them got wide eyes. Riley was after all the best Aura Guardian in Rota, the fact that this child had managed to stop Riley was amazing. After all, he wouldn't lie and Mew had nodded at his statement. 

“I find it hard to train when I don't have someone to push me,” Ash said with a smile and Riley laughed and patted his head. Mew purred and nuzzled him in affection. 

Ash zoned out the conversation after that and looked around. Mew and he played around little. The others looked a bit jealous, but mostly in awe. It was amazing to see Mew out in the open for the first time. 

“Ash, I have a question?” Ilene said and caught his attention and Ash looked up with a smile. 

“What is it my Queen?” he asked and let Mew play with his high ponytail and the Queen giggled when she saw that. 

“I have a Riolu here that still hasn't chosen a Master, will you see if he want to come with you?” she asked and Ash nodded. 

“Well of course! Everyone is welcome to join me, but I'm not forcing them to!” he said with a big smile and the Queen waved to a Guard to go get the Riolu. 

The Guard disappeared and came back a moment later with a struggling Riolu. But as soon as h felt Ash he looked around and saw Ash with Mew. He grew big eyes and Ash giggled. 

Riolu stopped struggling and watched Ash with big eyes. Everyone in the room watched Riolu basically crawled over to Ash and Ash just giggled. He held out his hand and Riolu nuzzled it and Ash smiled and pulled the Pokémon into a crushing hug. 

“You are so cute!” he squealed and Riolu purred in pride when he heard those words. The Queen nodded over how fast the Riolu bonded with Ash. 

“He is now yours. See it like a gift and a prize for having won the tournament,” she said and Ash gave her a bow in thanks. Riolu did too, following his Master and she giggled. He was adorable. Riolu one the other hand couldn't believe that he had the Chosen One as a Master. He would not let his new Master down.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it or if you want me to change something, or whatever it is that you want to tell me, throw me a Comment.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are getting my love and attention! ❤
> 
> PS. I have a potential love interest, and that is Riley and Lance, Comment if you want anyone else to join the lovely mess that Ash is going to leave behind without knowing.


End file.
